5,400 days and 1 minute
by Twee27
Summary: I have been locked up countless times by people who were afraid of me. I have spent exactly 5,400 days and 1 minuet in here, tortured again and again by those untrustfull humans. But now I'm free, and i'm out for revenge. SxS ExT MxR T for language. R R


**5400 days and 1 minute By; Twee27**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ccs**

**Summary; I have been locked up countless times by people who were afraid of me. I have spent exactly 5,400 days and 1 minuet in here, tortured again and again by those untrustfull humans. But now I'm free, and i'm out for revenge.**

March 27th 9pm  
1800 days  
Kinomoto house  
''Goodbye''

I watch in horror as my beloved home goes up in smoke before my very eyes. My five year old feet pound fast and hard against the pavement. Why was this happening I asked myself over and over again. "otou-san, oni-can!" I yell, but my voice was just drowned out by the flaring of the flames. I was running as fast as I could by it was no use. It just seemed like I was getting farther and farther away. I soon found myself surrounded by the villagers. Some had pitch forks and rakes and others had torches, _the_ torches that were used to burn my house down, along with my family.

I flung myself at the nearest person who held a torch, but I was merely kicked to the ground. Soon the others gathered around either kicking, biting, or scratching me. 'What did I ever do to them?!' my mind screamed in horror. I tried to stand, but it was no use. I was just kicked down again. I whimpered as another set of feet kicked at my stomach and head. That's when I heard it., what the people were saying while kicking me.

"Mongrel" said one obviously disgusted.

"A nuisance" another said equally disgusted.

"A lowly bitch from another lowly bitch" said another, and that's when I snapped. I didn't care when people insulted me, but when they started to insult my mother, they just crossed the line.

"Mother fucking bastard." I hissed, picking myself up off the ground. The villagers were shocked. Hey I was a five year old, but I could curse like a sailor when I needed to. (Granted I would never do that in front of oni-chan or otou-san.)

My eyes flashed dangerously as I lunged into the first person I could and bit into his arm. The poor man struggled yelling for help, and thats when _they_ got there.

The Li family. The family of assassins from the south, the family who was after this village and everyone in it. Every one started to scream and run completely forgetting the issue at hand. I stared dumbstruck in front of me. What a lovely day this was turning out to be. I hurriedly hid behind the Li's carriage, not attracting a single persons attention, or so I thought. I turned around and came face to face with a little boy, about my age, or older, with unruly brown hair, and the most mysterious amber eyes. He was staring at me through the carriage window.

"Who are you?" He asked me in a tone I, by now, was used to.

I didn't answer him.

"Who are you!" he demanded a second time and I gulped knowing he would surely get his answer.

Suddenly the dizziness from the blows my body sustained earlier took effect, and my world started to spin. I passed out saying "Kinomoto...Sakura-"

* * *

March 27th 11pm  
1800 days 11 hours  
court yard of village  
Li syaoran pov

I look uneasily at the girl who lay in my lap. Hey, I'm not so cold hearted that I would leave her unconscious on the pavement. Yes I know it may seem like a shock to you guys but I was born with a heart.

I now take a closer look at the fallen girl. She's pretty, like an angel. But there's something odd about her. I cant just put my finger on what it is though. I stare at her noticing the many bruises that model her forehead, shoulders and legs. I thought I saw someone in the middle of that huge crowd, I guess I was correct.

She shifted in her sleep and something fell out of the one size to large parka she was wearing. A feather. I looked at the girl then at the feather. "She couldn't be...a.." I stopped upon hearing a voice.

"An angel?" asked eriol stepping into the carriage. I nodded, not meeting his eyes at all. But if I did meet his eyes just then I would of saw the shimmer of mischief behind them.

"That is not completely true or completely wrong" he said as I met his gaze.

"What are you planning this time?" I ask in a skeptical tone.

"The future, he answered nonchalantly. I glared at him coldly, but as usual it didn't effect him at all.

"Listen Hiragizawa(?)," I say icily, "don't get any ideas, or else."

He laughed. "That may work back at home but It wont work on me my dear little decedent."

I growled at him. Normally when he'd call me that I would lunge at him, but this time there is a small problem with that, considering I have an unconscious girl on my lap.

"What no no temper today?" asked eriol teasingly. Then he regretted it. He knew syaoran would get him back for that, kinda like last time when eriol woke up, duck taped to the ceiling.

I smirked at eriol knowing that he was replaying the events from last year in his head.

Feeling the girl waken in my lap I look down. My eyes widen when I look at her. For a second there she seemed to glow. Like a real angel. Then the glowing subsided and she was asleep again.

**Twee27: Thank you all for reading this. I will be making the chapters longer for all of you who want longer chapters. There is also a hidden meaning in the title. If you can figure it out I will dedicate my next story or chapter to you. Thank you again for reading, and please review. The next chapter will be up in a week or less.**


End file.
